Nowadays linear array speakers are becoming frequently used in activities such as outdoor performances and sporting events. A linear array speaker typically comprises a series of speakers vertically mounted to each other in a linear configuration. Sound effects provided by the linear array speaker as configured may propagate further and cover a wider ground, such that users in different locations would share a favorable aural experience. A sound signal of a spherical wave corresponding to a single speaker has a wavefront radiation surface which has a size proportional to a square of distance. Therefore, the sound intensity for an audience decreases by 6 dB as the distance is doubled. On the other hand, a sound signal of a cylindrical wave corresponding to an ideal linear array speaker has a wavefront radiation surface which has a size proportional to the distance. The sound intensity for an audience decreases by only 3 dB as the distance is doubled. Obviously the linear array speaker is more suitable for long distance sound propagation.
In actual implementations, a linear array speaker achieved by connecting a plurality of single speakers together. When connecting multiple speakers together, the connecting structure between a speaker and another speaker connected thereto would define the distance between the two adjacent speakers. In an ideal situation, the cylindrical wave is achieved when the distance between the point sound sources of adjacent speakers limits to zero. Since it is apparent that a distance between the point sound sources of adjacent speakers can not reach zero, the size of the connecting structures can only be reduced as much as possible. A speaker available on the market usually comprises multiple speakers which resemble point sound sources. It is easier to reduce the distance between the point sound sources within the speaker, but reduction of the distance between the point sound sources located in adjacent speakers would be limited by the connecting structures between the speakers. Connecting structures in prior arts usually comprise various components including wiring structures, fixing structures, and support structures, which are relatively large in size. The minimal distance between point sound sources, in adjacent speakers of a linear array speaker may reach 3˜5 centimeters or even larger. A relatively large distance between point sound sources would cause the sound waveform emitted by the linear array speaker to deviate from the cylindrical wave. The sound waveform would become more similar to the spherical wave as the distance increases. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a thinner connecting structure which reduces the minimal distance between point sound sources while maintaining reliability,
Further, fixation of the two speakers is typically performed with screws in existing technologies. For example, a plurality of screw holes can be arranged on the two speakers respectively, and connection of the two speakers is accomplished by a connection with screws. Such an approach of connection renders assembly or disassembly of two speakers less convenient. The screws must be unscrewed each time the speakers are assembled or disassembled, and a large amount of work is necessary. Also, the connection of screws to the screw holes is prone to loosening after multiple times of assembly or disassembly. That is to say, the connection between two speakers may not be firm enough after multiple times of assembly or disassembly.